Un futur plein de promesses
by Nasty Glee
Summary: Un passé plein de rancoeurs, un présent plein d'ambitions et un futur plein de promesses. C'est qui qui nous attends quand les Malfoy et les Weasley sont réunis.
1. 2018 : La répartition

**Scorpius Malfoy / Rose Weasley**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ont été créés par JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 1**** 2018 : La répartition**

Lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme à la cicatrice, sa femme rousse et leurs trois enfants, Scorpius reconnut les Potter dont il avait tant entendu parlé. Son père avait fait l'éloge d'un Harry brave, courageux et honnête mais Scorpius savait que derrière ces qualités se cachait de vieux conflits. Apparemment, James Sirius était à l'école depuis déjà deux ans, à Gryffondor. Albus Severus avait 11 ans et allait donc entrer à Poudlard pour sa première année, tout comme Scorpius. On remarquait aussi la petite Lily Luna qui était triste de ne pas avoir l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard.  
>James Sirius disait à Albus Severus qu'il irait à Serpentard, ce qui avait le don d'énerver notre premier année. Harry le rassura et lui dit que Serpentard était une maison hono rable et il donna l'exemple de Severus Rogue qu'Harry décrit à son fils comme l'homme le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais connu.<p>

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent alors en courant avec leurs deux enfants Rose, qui fait aussi sa rentrée, et Hugo.

- Ron, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'emprunter la vielle voiture volante de ton père ! Elle tombe en lambeau. On a failli avoir un accident à l'atterris sage et arriver en retard pour le départ du train de Rose ! Tu es conscient j'espère ?

_- Ron, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'emprunter la vieille voiture volante de ton père ! Elle tombe en lambeau. On a failli avoir un accident et arriver en retard pour le départ du train de Rose ! Tu es conscient j'espère ?, r_épéta machinalement le roux, dans sa barbe.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et préféra reporter son attention sur sa fille qui allait bientôt partir. Rose n'avait pas du tout peur, elle était plutôt excitée et voulait que le train parte vite pour pouvoir commencer les cours demain matin. Apparemment, sa mère était plus triste qu'elle à l'idée de laisser sa fille s'en aller.

Harry invita alors le couple et leurs enfants à se joindre à leur famille pour attendre le départ du Poudlard Express. Hugo et Lily, qui se connaissaient déjà bien, décidèrent d'établir un plan pour pénétrer dans le train juste avant son départ. Rose et Albus Severus s'essayèrent sur leurs valises et discutèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs étés respectifs, de leurs impressions face à l'année à venir, des gens tout autour d'eux.  
>James Sirius s'était glissé dans un groupe de filles de troisième année et commençait déjà à plaisanter, toujours accompagné de son meilleur ami, Thomas Bleir, étudiant en troisième année également, à Gryffondor également. Thomas était, tout comme son ami James Sirius, rieur, dragueur, mais travailleur.<p>

Scorpius, enfant unique, cherchait du regard quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait sympathiser. Il remarqua alors que Rose et Albus le regardait et semblait parler de lui.

- Tu pense qu'il voudrait bien venir avec nous ?, demanda Rose à son ami.

- Tu n'as qu'a aller lui demander, il a l'air gentil. Mais pourquoi voudrait tu qu'il vienne ?

- Parce qu'il est tout seul ! Ce ne serait pas gentil de notre part de ne pas essayer de le connaître. Et puis... il est craquant.

- Tu commence déjà ta chasse toi !, s'écria Albus en riant.

Indifférente à la remarque de son camarade, Rose se leva et s'approcha de Scorpius.

- Salut toi. Tu es un Malfoy ?

- Oui, et toi une Weasley ?

- Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ?, plaisanta la jeune fille.

- Sûrement la rousseur de tes cheveux, répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

Rose lui proposa alors de la rejoindre, ainsi qu'Albus. Après avoir salué son père Scorpius se joignit à ses deux nouveaux amis. Le conducteur annonça le départ imminent du train de deux coups de sifflet. Hugo et Lily tentèrent de se faufiler entre les sorciers mais ils furent vite rattrapés par leurs parents. Les élèves s'installèrent dans les compartiments du wagon. Dans leur compartiment, Rose, Albus et Scorpius discutaient.

- Moi, j'espère aller à Gryffondor !, s'exclama Rose

- Moi aussi ! Comme mon papa, sur-enchérit Albus.

- Gryffondor ? Oui pourquoi pas... Mais Serpentard... c'est mieux !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire, mais j'espère y aller, et ainsi continuer dans les traces de mes ancêtres.

- C'est vrai que ça peut être rigolo !

Un adulte toqua alors à la porte du compartiment, le reconnaissant, Rose l'invita à entrer :

- Bonjour Neville ! Comment ça va ?

- Très bien, et vous les enfants ?

- Ça va, comme un jour de début d'année quoi, répondirent-ils, en chœur.

- Je peux m'asseoir, les autres cabines sont occupées ?, demanda l'homme.

- Mais oui il n'y a pas de soucis Neville, lui dit Albus.

- Merci. Et les enfants, à l'école, n'oubliez pas que je suis votre professeur, et qu'il ne faut pas m'appeler par mon prénom !

- D'accord Professeur Londubat, rigola Rose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur s'endormit, la joue sur la vitre. Puis les trois enfants reprirent leur discussion. Le voyage parut très court et les élèves avaient enlevé leur vêtements de ville pour laisser place à leur robe de sorcier noire.

Ils sortirent du train et le garde chasse les amena jusqu'aux embarcations qui allaient leur permettre d'arriver au château. Une fois dans la grande salle, le Choixpeau décida dans quelle maison envoyer les nouveaux arrivants. Quand ce fut le tour de Rose, elle s'avança gracieusement jusqu'au siège où le Choixpeau lui fût posé sur la tête. Une seconde plus tard, il s'écria :

- Sans aucun doute, GRYFFONDOR.

Les élèves défilaient et ce fût au tour d'Albus d'être envoyer dans une maison. Alors que le Choixpeau était posé sur sa tête, Rose priait pour qu'il la rejoigne à Gryffondor.

- Des pensées plutôt rusées, mais ambitieuses... Je dirais... SERPENTARD.

Rose tomba des nues alors que Scorpius sautait de joie, car il savait qu'il allait être choisi pour aller à Serpentard également. Alors qu'Albus allait s'asseoir à la table de sa maison, les regards désespérés de son frère, de son amie et d'autres connaissances de Gryffondor étaient tournés vers lui.

Comme imaginé, Scorpius fut envoyé à Serpentard par le Choixpeau.

Le dîner fut somptueux et après le discourt de la nouvelle directrice Calypso Houriel, les élèves furent emmenés pas les préfets dans leur salle commune respective. Dans le dortoir des garçons des premières années à Serpentard, Albus était le seul à venir d'une famille habituée de Gryffondor. Scorpius, Oscar, Antonin et Theophile étaient tous des enfants de Serpentard. Après avoir fait connaissance, les cinq enfants décidèrent de visiter les cachots, soit la salle commune de leur maison. Ils s'installèrent près du feu et discutèrent. Lorsqu'une préfète de deuxième année se fit entendre, ils décidèrent de la suivre. Alessia Marower se dirigeait à présent vers le septième étage. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit alors et James sortit. Surpris, Albus resta bouche bée. Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent ce qui fit rire Scorpius, Oscar et Theophile. Antonin était dans le même état qu'Albus. Et oui, Antonin Marower, frère d'Alessia. Albus préféra rentrer et laisser son frère avec sa petite-amie cachée, ses amis le suivirent. Arrivés dans leur dortoir, Albus lâcha un :

- Je crois que je vais vomir.

- Moi aussi, sur-enchérit Antonin, je crois qu'on est beau-frère Albus.

- Mieux vaut toi qu'un autre.

Sur cette touche étonnante, les cinq nouveaux amis s'endormirent dans l'optique d'une année chargée en travail et en émotion.

**Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre. N'oubliez pas les reviews !;)**


	2. 2018 : Le début des ennuis

**Scorpius Malfoy / Rose Weasley**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ont été créés par JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 2****2018 : Le début des ennuis**

Déjà à mi-novembre, les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. Dans son dortoir, Rose discutait avec ses nouvelles amies. De temps en temps, elle regardait l'horloge qui trônait près de la porte. 17H 27. Elle était prête, et surtout très impatiente de retrouver son ami. Elle salua ses amies et sortit par le tableau de la grosse dame. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et se retrouva vite au troisième étage, où elle avait rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Albus, elle courut vers lui, ferma les yeux et lui sauta dans les bras. Cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. En effet, Albus avait été choisi en temps qu'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quiddich de Serpentard et il avait eu un accident en tombant de son balais lors d'un match contre l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il avait été contraint de rester à l'infirmerie et n'avait le droit à aucune visite. Mais maintenant, Albus allait beaucoup mieux et pourrait dès le lendemain remonter sur son tout nouveau balais. Rose rouvrit les yeux et vit, derrière Albus, Scorpius qui attendait. Il était assez gêné mais Albus avait tenu à ce qu'il l'accompagne. Rose lâcha son ami d'enfance et sourit au blond.

- Salut toi, dis t-elle, en rougissant.

Scorpius lui rendit son sourire et son salut. Rose le dévorait des yeux et ne parlait plus, comme si elle pensait que le temps s'était arrêté autour d'elle. Albus claqua les doigts devant ses yeux, ce qui la ramena à la réalité, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Apparemment, il t'a tapé dans l'œil. Aurait tu un petit faible pour lui ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Albus tu perds la boule.

- Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse, tu sais ?

- Je ne mens pas. D'ailleurs, pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie, Grégory m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, et j'ai accepté.

- Grégory Urin, le deuxième année arrogant de Gryffondor ? Très drôle Rose. Scorpius, Grégory et Rose sont vraiment ensemble ?, demanda Albus à son ami.

- … Oui, répondit Scorpius, avec un air déçu qu'il tenta en vain de dissimuler dans un faux sourire.

- Rose t'aurait pu trouver mieux.

Rose ignora la remarque d'Albus mais lui fit quand même une grimace. Ils explosèrent de rire et se mirent à marcher en direction de la grande salle. Arrivés en bas, le professeur MacGonagall les aperçut et demanda à Albus de la rejoindre dans son bureau.

Scorpius et Rose allèrent donc s'asseoir près du lac où le ciel se reflétait dans l'eau limpide et claire.

- Sinon toi, tu as quelqu'un en vue, niveau cœur ?, demanda Rose.

- Oui...

- Ah oui, et qui ça ? Je la connais ?

Rose parlait dorénavant plus vite, comme si elle reprochait quelque chose de grave à Scorpius qui fit mine de ne rien entendre de différent dans la voix chevrotante de son amie.

- Oui tu la connais, très bien même. Mais je ne préfère pas en parler, si tu veux bien.

- Je comprends... Alors si tu ne veux pas, on n'en parle pas.

A ce moment précis, Grégory débarqua avec ses amis qui partirent sur le champs et embrassa langoureusement Rose, ce qui rendit visiblement Scorpius fou de rage. Son petit-ami lui chuchota quelque chose, mais Scorpius entendit sa phrase :

- Depuis quand tu traîne avec des Serpentard toi ?

Il sourit et Rose se tût car elle avait compris que Scorpius était gêné de leur conversation. Ce dernier serra les poings et les dents, se leva et déclara alors :

- Je vais vous laisser, à bientôt.

- D'accord, merc... dit Grégory, un faux sourire à la bouche.

- Mais non Scorpius, reste !, supplia Rose.

Le blond accepta et se rassit. Ils reprirent leur discussion et Albus arriva. Il salua faussement Grégory et s'assit à côté de Scorpius.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

- Rien de grave, elle m'a invité à prendre le thé pour prendre des nouvelles de ma jambe.

- C'est bizarre ça, elle change la MacGo !

- Ah oui, ta jambe. Et de toute façon, tu aurait pu l'éviter ce cognard. Enfin bon, merci, grâce à toi on a pu gagner le match, annonça Grégory avec un sourire narquois qui le définissait bien.

Après cette déclaration si agréable, il s'en alla pour l'entraînement de son équipe au Quiddich. Les trois amis allaient enfin pouvoir parler librement.

- Je sais vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve à ce Grégory. Il est laid, idiot, laid, mauvais, laid, méchant...

- Je ne sais pas non plus... Mais bon, l'amour ne s'explique pas, tenta de justifier Rose.

- Parce que maintenant tu es amoureuse ? Tu es tombée bien bas...

Rose rougit et avoua que non, elle n'aimait pas Grégory, à vrai dire pas le moins du monde. Mais de sortir avec lui, cela lui permettait de se sentir moins seul et de connaître d'autres personnes que les premières années. Malheureusement, ses amis de son niveau scolaire lui reprochait souvent de ne rester plus qu'avec les deuxièmes années. A 19h, ils allèrent tous à table pour le dîner.

- Dis moi Albus, tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux de Rose ? Vu comment tu la couve, ça peut porter à confusion, demanda Scorpius.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est comme ma sœur. Mais je crois qu'elle a remarqué que tu lui tournait autour.

- Ah... Mince... Elle le prend comment ?

- Je ne sais pas mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Et vu ce qu'elle vit avec Grégory, ça ne va pas durer longtemps leur histoire.

- J'espère.

A partir de ce moment, Scorpius retrouva l'espoir et le sourire.

Le lendemain, en cours de métamorphose, Scorpius était à côté de Rose. Il lui lançait de temps à autres quelques petits regards pleins d'amour qu'elle ne lui rendait que quelques fois. Au bout d'un certain temps, Rose fût énervée par l'insistance de son voisin de classe et devint rouge de colère.

- Miss Weasley ? Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute rouge !

Rose acquiesça mais la professeure s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son front brûlant d'énervement.

- Malfoy, accompagnez votre camarade à l'infirmerie.

- Mais madame, ce n'est pas nécessaire, insista Rose.

- Ce n'est pas une proposition Weasley.

Scorpius et Rose sortirent alors dans les couloirs et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Alors que Scorpius allait entamer la discussion, Rose s'arrêta et lui dit :

- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, au contraire, mais il vaut mieux qu'on ne se parle pas. Je suis avec Grégory et nous deux, ça ne va pas être possible. Je sais que n'attendais rien de moi mais je préfère mettre les choses au clair dés à présent.

Le blond au yeux bleus se tût et baissa la tête, déçu. Il n'imaginait pas que son bonheur aurait pu être de si courte durée. Voyant le mal qu'elle venait de causer, Rose tenta de se rattraper, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa timidement en guise de consolation. Scorpius sourit et une voix s'éleva du bout du couloir :

- Tiens Rose, et bien écoute, ce n'est plus la peine de venir me parler. Je te dis adieu.

Elle essaya de rattraper Grégory, en vain. Puis, d'un coup, elle se retourna vers Scorpius et lui remit la faute sur le dos :

- Tout est de ta faute. Tu es si... machiavélique, sournois, prétentieux, beau... enfin non, pas beau.

La jeune fille rougit une nouvelle fois et s'enfuit, retenant ses larmes, en direction de l'infirmerie. Scorpius regagna la salle de classe avec des sentiments très mitigés mais heureux du lapsus révélateur de Rose qui elle, était décidée à ne plus adresser la parole au blond de Serpentard.

**La fin du deuxième chapitre est ici. N'oubliez pas les reviews ! ;)**


	3. 2018 :  Je t'aime  Moi non plus

**Scorpius Malfoy / Rose Weasley**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ont été créés par JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 2**. 2018 : Je t'aime, moi non plus

"Aujourd'hui, je vais lui parler dès aujourd'hui, c'est décider." pensait Scorpius, dans son lit. Devant la fenêtre, Oscar observait le paysage enneigé de début décembre.  
>Depuis qu'ils savaient que leurs frères et sœurs sortaient ensemble, Albus et Antonin s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés l'un de l'autre jusqu'à devenir meilleurs amis. Ils n'avaient pas dit à leurs aînés qu'ils étaient au courant de leur relation et s'en amusaient beaucoup. Parfois, ils les suivaient et rigolaient beaucoup.<p>

Chez les Gryffondors, la situation entre Rose et Grégory ne s'était pas arrangée. Elle avait bien essayer de lui expliquer et de s'excuser, mais cet idiot ne voulait rien entendre. De toute façon, il est maintenant en couple avec Victoire, la cousine de Rose. Les deux Weasley continuait à se parler comme si de rien était mais au fond, Rose lui en voulait.  
>Heureusement, les vacances arrivaient. Draco n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à son fils depuis la rentrée et Scorpius allait passer Noël à Poudlard. Albus et James prendraient le train dès demain soir pour retrouver leur famille pour le réveillon. Rose avait du lutter contre la tristesse de sa mère en lui envoyant un maximum de carte, pour qu'elle l'autorise à passer les vacances à l'école.<br>En cours de botanique, Neville paraissait bizarre. Sa voix était chevrotante et il perdait la mémoire.  
>- Donc les enfants, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les propriétés de la mandragore.<br>- Mais...  
>- Mettez BIEN vos casques de protection, nous allons les replanter tout d'abord. Je ne l'avais pas bien placé étant jeune et j'en ai fait les frais.<br>- Monsieur ! Vous nous avez déjà fait ce cours ! On est jeudi, et c'est le dernier cours de botanique avant les vacances, vous deviez nous emmenez à la lisière de la forêt.  
>- Oulala... Je deviens FOU, s'affola le professeurs en mettant les mains sur sa bouche.<p>

Puis, d'un seul coup, il s'effondra sur le sol. Les élèves paniquèrent et l'encerclèrent. L'un d'eux alla en courant chercher l'infirmière. Neville se mit à ronfler.  
>- Il s'est endormi !, rigolèrent Albus, Scorpius et ses amis.<p>

Les élèves commencèrent à discuter et à s'amuser. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière arriva avec le professeur McGonagall qui venait pour rassembler la classe. Elle remit l'ordre et l'infirmière observa le professeur Londubat. Après avoir tenté de le réveiller en vain, elle diagnostiqua un empoisonnement à une plante qui agissait comme un somnifère plus puissant que la normale lorsqu'on la touchait. Elle emmena donc Neville à l'infirmerie à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation.  
>La classe eut donc un temps libre dans la château en attendant le prochain cour. Albus partit avec Antonin dans les couloirs et on ne les revit plus de l'heure.<br>Scorpius profita de cette occasion pour aller voir la fille qu'il convoitait. Il s'approcha de la rousse qui était avec ses amies et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parlait en privé. Elle accepta et le coeur de Scorpius battait à cent kilomètres/heure.  
>- Et bien, je ne sais pas si je fais bien de te demander ça parce que tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment m'apprécier, mais...<br>- Détrompe toi Scorpius, je t'adore... coupa la jeune fille.  
>- Ah, continua le blond, le sourire au lèvres, donc, Jina, tu veux sortir avec moi ?<p>

Au ange, elle sourit, fit oui de la tête et l'embrassa timidement sur la joue. Il la prit dans ses bras. Ayant assisté à la scène, Rose regarda le blond, dégoûtée, ne sachant que faire. Remarquant son malaise, Scorpius s'approcha d'elle, lui prit les mains et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.  
>- Tout va bien, laisse moi.<p>

Elle défit l'attache qui la reliait au jeune homme d'un coup de bras, s'en alla en courant vers les toilettes des filles et éclata en sanglots. Tout le monde la regardait, elle le savait, elle s'en fichait. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine des toilettes et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Mimi surgit alors de la cuvette et lui posa la même question que Scorpius venait de lui poser. Rose dit que ce n'était rien mais le fantôme insista. Alors, la jeune sorcière lui expliqua :

- Je ne l'aime pas ! Mais je pensais qu'il m'aimait. Il ne m'aime pas, il aime une autre. Je suis jalouse, pourtant je ne ressens rien pour lui. J'ai juste envie de détruire cette Jina d'un coup de baguette. Et lui alors, il... il... Arrrrh. Je le hais, je les hais, je les hais tous de toute façon !

Mimi explosa de rire et c'est à ce moment là qu'une voix surgit de l'extérieur de la cabine. Albus. Elle sortit et le serra dans ses bras. Il avait tout entendu et il lui expliqua d'un air gêné la situation.  
>- Tu es sûre de les détester ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Même si...<br>- Quoi ?, coupa Rose.  
>- En fait... J'ai juré de ne rien dire...<br>- Maintenant que tu as commencé tu finis, tout de suite.  
>- Très bien... C'était mon idée, Jina et Scorpius ne sont pas vraiment ensemble. Il t'aime, il t'aime plus que tout et il cherchait un moyen pour que tu lui adresse la parole. Je lui ai donc conseillé d'essayer de te rendre jalouse avec une autre pour savoir quels genres de sentiments tu éprouves pour lui. Jina a juste accepté de jouer ce rôle. Je suis désolé Rose mais apparemment, même si tu prétends le contraire, ce n'est pas de l'amitié ce que tu ressens pour lui, ni de la haine.<p>

"Alors la, je vais le tuer." Rose voyait rouge. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea au pas de course vers la sortie. Albus tenta de la retenir, sans succès. Elle s'approcha de Scorpius, et dit d'une voix douce et agréable :  
>- Dis moi Scorpius... Tu...<p>

Sa main partit d'un seul coup. La gifle qu'il se prit fût monumentale. Il resta bouche bée avec la marque rouge sang de la main de Rose sur son visage.

- ... y réfléchira à plusieurs reprises avant de tenter quelque chose comme ça, continua la jeune sorcière avec un sourire satisfait.

Scorpius ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçût Albus, sortir des toilettes, s'excusant de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue.  
>- Alors toi, TU ES MORT !<p>

Il courut après le brun mais fut arrêté par la directrice Calypso qui leur rappela l'interdiction de courir dans les couloir et les menaça de récolter une heure de retenue s'ils continuaient.  
>Coincé au bout du couloir par son ami, Albus rigola d'un rire forcé et s'excusa.<br>- Tu as anéantis toutes mes chances avec elle !  
>- Je vais lui parler ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si tu veux que je lui parle, je dois PARTIR. Donc au revoir !<br>- Pas si vite ! Comment je peux être sûr que tu vas lui parler ?  
>- Euh...<p>

Scorpius attrapa la baguette d'Albus dans sa poche et lui dit :  
>- Je te la rendrait quand tu lui auras parlé.<p>

Contraint d'accomplir sa mission, le jeune homme parti dans les jardins de l'école à la recherche de son amie. Il la trouva, dans un arbre, près du lac. Il grimpa et la rejoignit.  
>- Tu sais Rose, s'il fait ça... C'est qu'il t'aime...<br>- Il n'a qu'à venir me le dire par lui même, au lieu de t'envoyer. Je sais que tu viens sur sa demande, voir sur ses ordres. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait par toi même.  
>- D'accord je vais lui dire, mais n'oubliez pas que les hiboux, ça existe !<p>

Scorpius a l'attendait près de la porte du château. Il lui rendit sa baguette et demanda à Albus ce qu'elle avait dit. Le jeune Potter lui expliqua et Scorpius alla parler à Rose.  
>- Rose... Je... Désolé. La vérité c'est que... Je t'aime.<br>- Ah... Pas moi.

Elle descendit de son arbre et s'en alla, contente de sa réponse. La sonnerie retentit et les élèves se rassemblèrent pour le cours suivant.

Le lendemain, au dîner, le nombre d'élèves avait considérablement diminué. Scorpius ne s'était toujours pas remis des émotions de la veille mais sa joue avait repris sa couleur blafarde habituelle. Rose ne mangeait rien et les autres parlaient entre eux. Scorpius était triste et cela ce voyait. Il ne mangea absolument rien et monta dans la salle d'étude dès qu'il en eu la possibilité. Rose n'était pas une fille méchante, elle le devenait lorsqu'on lui faisait du mal. Or, qu'est ce qui fait du mal à ce point a part l'amour ? Elle culpabilisait, il fallait qu'elle aille s'excuser auprès de Scorpius.  
>Elle le suivi jusqu'à la salle d'étude ou il n'entra pas. Il continua dans le couloir jusqu'à un escalier qu'il monta. Un grand escalier, sans fin. Derrière lui, Rose le suivait de près. Ils arrivèrent alors dans le clocher, où Scorpius s'assit sur le sol pour observer le ciel étoilé et la lune qui était pleine ce soir là.<br>- Tu viens souvent ici ?, demanda Rose.  
>- Quand quelque chose me tracasse oui, dit Scorpius, pas surpris de la présence de la fille qu'il aimait.<p>

Rose s'assit à côté de lui et lui pris la main. Elle lui dit à voix basse :  
>- Je suis désolée... Scorpius je...<br>- Rose tu n'as pas à être désolée. Il ne fallait pas le prendre comme tu l'as pris. Maintenant c'est à moi d'être désolé, désolé que ça n'ai pas marché.

Il s'en alla rapidement et Rose ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de le rattraper.

Durant tout le reste des vacances, Scorpius évitait Rose et lorsqu'il se décidait à lui pardonner, c'est elle qui se mettait à l'éviter. Il se battait donc à coups de "Fuis moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis" pendant ces deux semaines. Même à Noël, il n'acceptèrent pas de s'adresser la parole. Ils avaient chacun des nouvelles de leurs familles et des Potter et c'est ce qui les tenaient en forme et de bonne humeur la plus part du temps.  
>Une soirée du nouvel an fut organisée et au moment de prendre de bonnes résolutions pour l'année suivante, ils ne s'ignoraient plus.<br>- Ma résolution est de ne plus parler aux idiots, blonds, minces et blancs de peau.  
>- La mienne consiste en ne pardonnant que les gens que j'aime et qui sont fréquentables.<p>

Après les déclarations des deux tourtereaux, la soirée fut froide jusqu'au son des cloches qui sonnaient les douées coups de minuit.

2019 est là.

**Voilà la fin du chapitre en même temps que la fin de l'année. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Bonne année 2019 et n'oubliez pas de m'offrir mes reviews ! ;)**


End file.
